Je savais que tu me tuerais
by Bouyachaka
Summary: "Tu me tueras un jour. -J'y compte bien..." Lorsque Severus et Sirius l'avaient chuchoté, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé. Jamais ils n'auraient cru. Mais voici un OS sur SS/SB. Voici l'histoire de deux hommes que tout attire. Qui se résistent. Qui se rejettent. Qui se détestent et pourtant qui s'aiment. Parce que Sirius. Parce que Severus.


C'était un de ces après-midis où le temps semblait être figé, où tout semblait s'arrêter. Severus regarda un instant le soleil s'écouler par la fenêtre ouverte. Si chaque jour pouvait ressembler à celui-là...

Le sourire aux lèvres, Severus se redressa et contempla un instant l'homme qui semblait dormir à coté de lui. Il l'aimait. Nom de Dieu, comme il l'aimait ! Doucement il tendit la main et la posa sur _sa_ joue. Il la laissa glisser le long de sa gorge avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et referma ses bras autour de son amant. "Salut..."

Severus frémit. Il frémit en sentant son corps contre le sien, frémit en songeant que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, frémit en le réalisant. Encore une fois.

"Sirius, nous sommes au beau milieu de l'après midi.

-Et alors ?"

Un autre baiser. Encore un. Et un autre. Sirius soupira.

"Tu me tueras un jour.

-J'y compte bien..."

**... Deux mois plus tard:**

"Tu me l'avais dit !

-Sirius...

-Tu me l'avait promis !

-Sirius, je..."

Severus se figea, incapable de prononcer un autre mot. Que pouvait il lui dire ? Je suis désolé ? Ca ne changerait rien. Excuse moi ? Il ne le fera pas. Alors, Severus se tu. Il regarda son amant, l'implorant des yeux. Mais Sirius ne le regardait plus.

Sirius était dégoûté. Dégoûté du serpentard, dégoûté de sa lâcheté. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Pas de lui.

"Tu m'avais dit que tu ne l'accepterais pas.

-Je..."

Severus regarda son amant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Baissant les yeux, il contempla le tatouage noir sur son bras.

"Tu n'es plus qu'un mangemort."

Le prince de sang mêlé se raidit.

"Sirius... Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis...

-Au contraire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux."

Non... S'il te plaît...

"Je n'avais pas le choix...

-On a toujours le choix. Et toi, tu fais toujours le mauvais."

Sur ses mots, Sirius tourna les talons et parti.  
**  
**

**... 15 ans plus tard:**

**"**Ne bouge pas, Black !"

La voix sèche avait claqué dans l'atmosphère. Un ordre. Et plus qu'un ordre, une supplication. Sirius n'y fit pas attention. Il continua d'avancer, fixant son adversaire dans les yeux.

"Black..."

S'il te plaît. Il avait oublié. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne voulait plus sentir leurs corps se presser l'un contre l'autre. Il ne voulait plus de ses nuits où il entendait sa respiration paisible. Heureux. A en crever.

Il avait fait son choix. Il avait apprit à vivre avec. Et il ne voulait plus de Black. Plus jamais.

Mais tout cela, Sirius s'en foutait. Il se foutait de l'arme que l'autre avait pointé sur lui, il se foutait du canon tremblant, de la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son vis à vis. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose. Severus. De nouveau à lui.

C'est pourquoi il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'extrémité du revolver fut pressé contre sa poitrine.

"Severus..."

Cette voix... Ce regard, le suppliant de faire le bon choix. Le seul qui lui restait. Severus ne bougea pas. Chancelant, il lui adressa une prière muette que Sirius choisit d'ignorer.

"Je t'aime, Severus."

Severus se tendit, sa main se crispa sur la gachette, le coup parti. Sirius recula de quelques pas, abasourdi. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Snape, lisant la panique, la confusion sur son visage. Et du regret.

"SIRIUS !"

Un hurlement. Severus lâcha l'arme, se précipita vers _lui._ "Sirius ! Sirius !" Il répétait son nom comme une formule magique, censée tout réparer. S'il avait abaissé son arme, laissé Sirius s'approcher... "Sirius, s'il te plaît..."

Les jambes de Sirius lachèrent. Il tomba. Il avait froid. Si froid.

Il ne vit même pas Severus se jeter à genoux à coté de lui. Mais il sentit son souffle contre ses lèvres, ses larmes brûlantes goûter sur sa peau, entendit sa supplication. Sentit ses mains sur lui, sur son corps. Ce corps qu'il avait tant caressé, tant aimé et qu'il avait transpercé.

"Sirius, je t'aime !"

L'autre sourit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne le lui avait pas avoué... Severus se pencha et l'embrassa avec ferveur, avec désespoir. Sirius lâcha prise.

Il ne se raccrochait plus qu'à une seule chose. Au dos de Severus qu'il labourait de ses ongles, à ses lèvres et à sa bouche salées de ses pleurs et à la certitude que Severus l'aimait. Il ne sentit même pas Remus se pencher vers lui, affolé, ne vit pas les larmes d'Harry, ne vit pas Hermionne broyer la main de Ron.

Non. Rien n'avait plus d'autre n'avait plus d'importance. Seul Severus comptait. Severus et ses larmes, Severus et son odeur, Severus et ses prières.

"Je t'aime..."

Le gryffondor toussa. Inspira difficilement. Expira. Une dernière fois. Et ce fut la fin. Le noir. L'oubli.

**Un petit OS SS/SB vous aimez ? Hein ? Hein ? Dites moi que vous aimez... Une petite review serait très très très appréciée. S'il vous plaît...**


End file.
